Oneshots and Ideas
by Stephaniedz
Summary: This is where my oneshots live and where my other stories go to die, Mostly Yogscast. May contain some of my other story ideas.
1. Scarecrow

**So, I got this idea from a piece of artwork on the internet where Duncan is in a field leaning over a tool box and Rythian is hung up on a pole like a scarecrow looking less-than-alive. Seeing as Sjin, Duncan and Lewis are doing a series about the farming sim I thought it might make a cool story idea.**

* * *

A man in overalls with a brown mustache and beard chugged through an empty field in a blue, rusty tractor dubbed "The Blue Beast". He sighed as the voice of farmer Lewis came over the radio clipped to his belt.

"Farmer Sjin? Farmer Sjin! Do you have the blue beast with you?

"Aye," He imitated a country accent. "I have the blue beast, coming across field seventeen now."

"Right, well, hurry up. We need to get this crop harvested." Sjin rolled his eyes, then noticed something odd.

"Just a few minutes, I wanna check something out."

"Don't take too long." The radio soon went silent and Sjin got out of the tractor, heading straight for the scarecrow he was sure hadn't been there before. As he approached he thought there was something familiar about this particular scarecrow, Sjin's hand flew to his belt and retrieved the radio, tuning it to Duncan's radio as Lewis likely didn't make the thing.

"Hey, Dunc, you make this scarecrow out in field seventeen?" He waited patiently for a response, growing more anxious as his gaze flicked from the radio to the scarecrow.

"Yup, modeled it after Rythian, ya like it?" Sjin burst out laughing. That was why he recognised the puppet. Looking closer, he noticed the similarities to the mage. A pair of straw covered old leather boots and red pants sat below a torn and tattered white overcoat. Black gloves covered where his hands would be and some old, ripped black cloth was wrapped around the shoulders and lower face like Rythian's mask, the cape part was waving gently in the breeze. The head consisted of an old burlap sack that looked like it was stuffed to the brim with straw. Sjin talked over the radio, still giggling slightly.

"Oh, wow. Thats amazing." Sjin tucked the radio back into his belt and turned to leave, when something stopped him dead in his tracks. Had that scarecrow just? No, that was impossible. He turned to walk away and stopped again. Had that... Yes, that scarecrow had **definitely** just moaned. Sjin felt his rear rising in his throat as his hand reached for the burlap bag on its own. His shaking fingers closed on one corner of the bag, and ripped it off. The man in overalls tumbled back in shock. There a drugged and barely conscious Rythian looked at Sjin from over the brim of his mask, his eyes begged the man for help, and judging by how beat up he looked the mage needed it.

"Dunc, it is Rythian! He looks in really bad shape." Sjin waited for some sort of reply. The only thing that came over the radio were four words.

"Please don't tell Lewis." After Duncan said these a sad groan escaped Rythian's masked lips, his eyes got misty and the color drained from his face. Sjin reached for his neck with one shaking hand. He felt all over the throat area but found no pulse, Rythian was dead. Sjin retrieved the sack with his other hand and yanked it back over the head of the dead man, pulling the drawstring tight at the neck. The calmness of his voice shocked him.

"Okay Dunc. I won't tell Lewis." Sjin was still shaking uncontrollably as he climbed into the tractor again, stealing one more glance at the dead man hung on a pole, and shuddering as he drove away.

* * *

**Well, thats it for this story. I've got a funny one in the works currently but its not done yet. So you'll just have to wait. :3**


	2. Rythna Oneshot

**Authors note-**

**Well. This was weird as hell to write. Sorry for so much sexual reference, I apparently have a really dirty mind. Rated M just be safe. I thought this was funny because its such a ridiculous thing to write but I also really like this ship. Enjoy :3**

* * *

Lalna worked as vigilantly as ever in his lab. He was currently trying to fix some of the broken machinery, but failing miserably. He was just about ready to give up when someone's arm came around his neck and another grabbed his arm, holding it at an odd angle. It wasn't uncomfortable, but it was odd enough so that he couldn't move it. Lalna gasped in shock.

"Who's there?" He asked, trying to turn to look at his capture.

"Don't look, just guess." Lalna relaxed as he realised who was holding him, he knew who it was, but decided to play along. Closing his eyes he mimicked innocence.

"Can I have a hint?" The man behind him chuckled evilly. He felt himself being twisted around to face the other man, a hand came up and guided his chin until he felt another pair of lips pressed against his own. When the other man pulled away Lalna let out a regretful groan.

"Well?" The capture purred. Lalna kept his eyes closed, but pretended to think.

"I think I need another clue." He grinned as he was pulled into another kiss, this one lasted longer, but was still not quite satisfactory.

"No more hints until you guess." The mystery man whispered in the scientist's ear, having to bend down ever so slightly to do so.

"Alright then, Rythian." The scientist opened his eyes and found the mage staring down playfully from the several inches of height he had over the scientist.

"Good guess." Rythian purred. Lalna smiled before ducking out of Rythian's arms, moving over to the table to finish his work.

"Just a moment and I'll be done down here." The purple eyed man behind Lalna groaned in a joking manner, coming over and grabbing both of the shorter man's shoulders and leaning down until he was resting his chin on his right hand. Leaning closer to whisper in Lalna's ear again.

"Can't that wait?" Lalna was about to argue when he caught the gaze of the man's eyes, those wonderful, perfect, mysterious eyes.

"Yeah, I guess it can wait." Rythian smiled and Lalna felt nimble fingers undo the top few buttons on his lab coat, then the weight lifted from his shoulder and he heard Rythian's footsteps receding. Lalna turned around to look where the mage had gone.

He found Rythian standing in the doorway that led to the courtyard, and his room. He looked at Lalna with one eyebrow lifted, beckoning him forward with one finger.

"Lets go then." The scientist grinned and followed the other man into the yard, then to the tower he called his room.

* * *

******Callinng all writers! I'm requesting more Rythna stories please! I really like this ship and I don't get to see a lot of it. Thanx for reading, be sure to review for more, Bai!**


	3. Demon in the Dark

**Have some insane Rythian. Because he makes the darkest, sickest, most twisted stories.**

* * *

"Please, don't do this to me, just let me go." Rythian begged the horde of endermen as they surrounded the sandstone fortress.

"Now why would we do that? She's not happy, none of us are. She thinks the best way punish you would be to let us free. Let the part of you that belongs to us free." A scream outside the walls grabbed the mages attention.

"No, Zoey! Please stop this!" He begged the enderman. The woman's scream was cut short, turned to a low, wet sounding gurgle. The blood in her throat bubbling up and ended what little life was left in her.

"We'll leave you to finish off the child." Chuckled the enderman after injecting the poison held in his claws into the mages arm.

"Please." There were tears falling down Rythian's face now, stinging his skin that was steadily growing darker, the dark ebony spreading up his arm and reshaping the man into something monstrous. The endermen all teleported to just outside the base. Rythian frantically ran about the sandstone walls, knocking torches down and plunging the base into utter darkness.

Emily woke with a start. She pulled her blankets up to her chest and listened in the dark for the creature that haunted her nightmares, hearing nothing.

"Daddy?" She called out fearfully for her father in the dark. Where the mage would often come running and ask what was wrong, now he stayed silent. She looked around and located a figure shrouded in a black cloak holding an orb of indigo light. The only light in the base.

"Daddy?" She got out of her small bed and walked over to the man, stopping just in front of him.

"Daddy." She whispered, hoping the seemingly fearless man would give her a hug and tell her things were alright.

"Yes, Emily?" His voice seemed more hoarse than normal. His speech rougher and more jagged. It almost sounded like he was afraid.

"I had a nightmare, can I stay with you?" She asked. His response was to open his arms and pull her into a close hug. She cuddled up to his cloaked chest, unable to see anything but his hand and the light. Even his face was too deep in shadow for her to see.

"Daddy?" She asked.

"Wheres mommy?" Her question went unanswered, so she asked another.

"What's making those noises outside the walls?" Again, no answer.

"What's wrong with your hand?" She noticed for the first time the ebony scales that had formed on his skin.

She earned nothing but a hiss in response. Looking up, Emily found herself looking into an enderman's deep purple eyes.

******The thing that was no longer Rythian hissed again, baring razor sharp teeth at the girl that was no longer his daughter. **

* * *

**Well, that was dark. Review for more and don't forget to check out my main story, Floating Islands, if you haven't already.**


	4. Rythna, Far From Me

**Hey peoples. I have another Rythna Fic for you :3. **

**This one is a bit more fluffy, a song fic actually, the song is ****Far From Me**** by the Aviators.**

**The lyrics from the song are in quotes and italics, just FYI.**

* * *

**Rythna, Far From Me, Song Fic**

On a world far off, in two vastly different castles, a scientist and a mage sit at their respective desks.

The mage looked up from his book, thinking. His gaze was caught by a small photo. One edge was ripped, as if there had once been more to the picture, the other three sides were charred from many instances, not all of them accidents.

In the picture was a boy, no older than twenty, his shaggy mess of blonde hair halfway punctuated by a pair of large goggles. He was wearing a labcoat only halfway buttoned over a black t-shirt.

Glancing around, he picked up the photo gently between his thumb and forefinger.

_"What happened to the way we used to laugh? The way we used to talk about everything?"_

He wondered silently, running his other index finger over the photo.

_"What happened to who you were? Are you still bleeding, suffering?"_

He thought back to how Lalna had trapped him in that cage, uncharacteristically cold hearted, as well as how the mage had retaliated.

_"Where did the good times go? Seems like everything has fallen apart. I'm left alone with a broken heart."_

He winced in pain, looking down at where his heart was. He knew it was probably just in his mind, but it felt like something in his chest was hurt, and badly.

Across the world from the mage, a scientist looks up from the new machine he was building to wipe his brow. Reaching for a bottle of water on his desk and blindly feeling around.

Crash! Something fell off the desk to the ground. Looking up, he noticed a picture frame lying face down with small glass shards around it.

"Oh, no." He brushed the glass away with his rubber gloved hand and turned over the frame, pulling the picture from the mess.

The picture contained a young boy with a black mask, his hair was brown in most places but lighter in the front and to the left. His mask flowed down his neck and tapered into a cape. His arm was wrapped around another being who was out of the picture. A tattered line severed him from the other person.

_"What happened to who you used to be? When did you lose track of who you are?"_

Lalna remembered when Rythian had locked him in that cage full of TNT. He had seemed so different from when the picture was taken.

_"Could it be me that changed? Maybe I caused us to grow apart."_

He thought back to the war with Sjin. That was what pushed the mage to this. To this new level of insanity.

_"I couldn't have guessed we'd end up this way. Fighting with our words like knives."_

After the war, then the nuke under blackrock. It drove them both to the brink.

_"Should we stay and fix what we've destroyed?"_

Blackrock again. Everything that ever was lost because of their war.

_"Or should we run for our lives?!"_

He wanted to run away. Leave forever. But alone? No. He still held out the hope, however faint, that Rythian would someday forgive him.

_"You used to be, the one I could rely on."_ Rythian thought, standing up and starting to fly away from the desert camp.

_"You used to be, my shoulder to cry on."_ Lalna dropped his head into his hands. Trying desperately to suppress his tears.

_"Now everything around is burning to the ground, we've lost somehow, you're far from me now, maybe it time we open our eyes, we've been so blind."_ The realisation hit the mage in flight, speeding up until a stone brick castle came into view.

_"We couldn't realise, we unknowingly killed, everything that we built, all the memories inside of me have become my enemy,I've lost you so suddenly, and you're so far from me!"_ Tears forced down again, eyes wiped angrily with rubber gloves.

Then everything stopped.

A knock on the door sounded. Lalna forced himself to stand and walk to the door. Typing in the command to open.

He turned to look at who was knocking.

There stood Rythian.

"Rythian...how did...what are you doing here?" The blonde asked.

"I want to talk." The mage responded in a calm voice.

"Okay, well, lets talk."

After a moment,_"How did we find a way to start a war?"_ Asked Rythian accusingly.

_"When did this become a battle to settle the score?"_ Lalna retorted. They both paused, frowning.

_"What happened to the way we used to be?"_ The mage asked, exasperated.

_"It feels like we're worlds apart,"_ The scientist offered.

_"Stumbling in the dark."_ Agreed his counterpart.

_"You're so far from me."_ They said in unison, suddenly very close. Throwing their arms around each other, they confessed all the pain and agony felt

_"You broke my heart, and it's still bleeding."_ Rythian sighed, burying his face in Lalna's hair.

"I'm sorry." He whimpered_ "Love is blind but I'm still seeing."_ Pulling away to look into the scientist's eyes, Rythian yanked down his mask, then crushed his lips to Lalna's.

After they pulled away, Lalna spoke again.

_"After this, now I'm believing."_ He squeezed himself to Rythian and pressed his forehead to the other man's chest.

They both snapped up out of their beds. The dream not fading as they normally would.

_"You're so far from me."_ They both whispered, then Rythian bolted up from bed, pulling on his cape and mask. Lalna putting on his labcoat, then sitting outside the door to wait for the mage.

* * *

**I hope you liked that. It was pretty fun to write and I really like the song. Review for more like this, or just more in general. Bai!**


	5. Mobcast

**Mobcast Thingy**

"We warn everybody to avoid going to banks as much as you can. Stay inside, stay out of crime, stay safe. This is Dave from 32 news, signing off." The man chuckled and turned the radio to a new station, his hands then found their way back to the wheel. The being seated beside him smiled a crooked grin, stuffing a pistol and ammo in his pocket.

"I'm ready." The man in the driver seat pulled the car to a rather sudden stop and the passenger door was flung open.

"See a on the other side, Ender." He put two fingers to his forehead in an informal salute, the taller of the two ducked out of the old car and placed his black and purple hat on his head, covering the gun with his coat and strolling into the bank.

"You be careful Zoey, I don't want you getting caught up in anything bad."

"Yes, Maide, I'll be careful." The girl known as Zoey rolled her eyes under her immense sun hat at the man currently smiling weakly at her from inside the car. She closed the door and her boyfriend's brown car drove off, leaving the girl in the long red skirt to walk into the bank on her own. When she entered she noticed the long lines of people waiting in the bank.

'Wow, this place is packed.' She thought, soon pushing the note to the back of her mind. She passed a boy about her age on the way in who was wearing a green hoodie, his hands were stuffed in his pockets. She smiled his way, but he only scowled and hunched his shoulders further. Zoey shrugged internally and joined the shortest queue. She found herself standing behind a tall man wearing a black overcoat with a black and purple hat, the brim came to just above a few stray strands of dark brown hair. A few minutes passed and the man in front of her was leaning on the counter opposite the ginger bearded teller.

"How can I help you?" The bank teller grinned.

"I would like to make a withdrawal." The tall man spoke in a swedish accent.

"Okay, How much?" There was a click and the bank teller's face changed to that of confusion, then terror.

"All of it." The swedish man said. For the first time Zoey noticed the gun pointed at the middle of the bank teller's face. A shot was fired behind them and the inhabitants of the bank all dropped to the floor in panic. Zoey turned and saw the man in the green hoodie standing at the door, pointing a gun at all the people.

"Alright, just do as I say and nobody gets hurt." The man in the black and purple smiling darkly at the banker as he spoke, he flicked the gun in the direction of the vault. The banker was hesitant to move, and the man with the swedish accent scowled. His gun went down and he grabbed the person nearest to him, who just happened to be Zoey. She felt the barrel of a gun on the back of her head and a bundle tie tighten around her hands.

"Well?" He prompted rather impatiently. The banker went to work, fumbling with the lock on the vault. When it finally opened Zoey's capture shoved her aside and stuffed a bag full of money. He was just tying off said bag when his accomplice showed up and motioned towards the door.

"What is it Tee?" He asked, clearly not impressed. As soon as he spoke police sirens sounded outside.

"Shit." The tall man muttered. "Let's go." Zoey felt herself being shoved to the front of the bank, the man in green pointed around with his gun before she was yanked backwards and out through a door that lead to a back alley. There a car was parked, the man in the driver's seat pushed the door open.

"Tee, get in. I'll keep an eye on her." The boy in green got in the front and she was shoved in the back. The seats were down and, as her hands were tied behind her back, she landed on her stomach.

"Get in Ender." The driver grabbed the bag tossed to him. The tall man known as Ender jumped in, solidifying his stance by putting one hand on either side of the chassis.

"Drive," He snarled. The tires squealed to life and the black car tore out of the alley, crashing into several police cars that were parked outside. Zoey heard gunfire and shattering glass, feeling the shards fall onto her back and shoulders.

"Hey! Stop!" A man she recognised as the police chief screamed, his cries soon growing distant. Then more gunfire and sirens.

"Shit! Ravs, can't you drive any faster?!" The one presumed to be known as Ender screamed, holding onto his hat and looking out the shattered window.

"I'm going as fast as I can!" Ender growled with anger. He pulled the gun back out of his coat and leaned out the window, more shots sounded as the man in green joined in. The car suddenly jerked to one side and the man who was crouching in the back was flung into the side of the chassis, Zoey felt his arm go over her back, but it was off as soon as it appeared and the man was shouting over the gunfire at his getaway driver.

"Goddamn it Ravs why can't you drive straight?!"

"It's a lot harder than it looks!" The scot screamed, swerving down another alley and grunting as his shoulder collided with the door.

"We gotta lose them!" The driver shouted, ducking slightly when bullets shattered the front and back windshield all at once.

"I have an idea," Ender muttered almost to himself. "Ravs! Go down the next alley and turn off the car!" The driver complied and Zoey struggled to sit up in the back, but the ringleader pushed her back down, putting a silent finger to his lips as the police sirens neared, then dissipated in the distance. She was face to face with her capture for the first time.

His hat was no longer the neat, carefully trimmed thing it had been in the bank, now it was very much askew and had a good tuft of brown and golden hair sticking out from beneath it. His eyes were a piercing blue and almost looked purple in the lighting coming from the dingy alleyway. His mouth, that was the strangest thing. The right side was almost completely normal, but the farther to the left she looked the stranger things got. It looked like someone had taken a knife to his lips, shredding the skin and replacing it with white scars that created a broken line of a mouth.

Removing his finger from his scarred lips, Ender sat up, then motioned for his gang to follow. The sat up and slowly backed out of the alley, the car moved like it was treading on eggshells.

"There! Stop them before the escape!" The tires of the old car screeched and left a skid-mark on the pavement, the police tried to follow suit and found themselves close on the robber's tail.

Zoey yelped as the man in the suit was once again thrown on top of her. He cursed under his breath and got up, grabbing his gun and leaning out the window to fire, his hat nearly coming off in the wind. Zoey heard the crack of police return fire. The man leaned back in, hissing and holding a hand to his cheek, he removed it and a stripe of removed skin was visible where a bullet had grazed his cheek. It was barely audible, but as he reloaded Zoey heard him growling under his breath.

"Alright then, you want a battle, I'll give you a war." He leaned out the window again, snarling something incomprehensible and firing until he ran out of ammo again. At this point he threw his gun down in the car and grabbed something from a duffel bag and threw it into the road behind the old black car. Zoey had a sneaking suspicion it was some sort of explosive.

She was proven right when there was a large boom in the road followed by tires screeching to a stop.

* * *

**Well? What do you think? Just another old idea I had lying around so I figured I could put it here. Review if you want more!**


	6. Daughter of the Mage

A man panted heavily as he ran through a grove of rubber trees, taking cover under one for a moment to watch the skies. Deciding it was safe, he bolted the rest of the way over to a large, marble factory and ran inside, careful to lock the door behind him.

"Lalna, what the hell are you doing?" The man whirled around and was met by the owner of the building.

"Umm, nothing Honeydew." He made his way none too subtly over to his laboratory, trying to hide the bundle of cloth in his lab coat.

"Is that what I think it is?!" The dwarf followed him, pointing at the now squirming bundle in his arms.

"No! I-I mean, w-what do you think it is?" The bundle continued fighting to free itself, but was smothered in the coat again. In a final protest it began to cry for it's mother and father. Honeydew looked at the baby and his eyes widened in fury. When he spoke his voice was dangerously low.

"Lalna, whose baby is that?" The scientist did not respond. The dwarf's eyes widened further, but this time in horror.

"YOU IDIOT!" In panic Lalna slammed the door to his lab closed and locked it. Honeydew's cries were muffled by the metal, as were his fists.

"Okay, need to be quick." Lalna sighed under his breath, pulling the crying child from his coat and placing her on a cold metal table. Dragging a cart with some medical tools over, he selected a large syringe and began prepping it to take blood.

Looking up, he started. The baby that had been lying on the table just a few moments ago was now gone, replaced by a few purple particles drifting lazily to the floor. Turning around and searching in a panic, he found her a few meters away in a corner.

"There you are." He put down the syringe and stomped over, stopping only when he towered over her.

Normally he wouldn't have been bothered at all by the lack of banging on his door. Heck, he would've been happy. It was the thud that sounded so eerily like a heavy, stout body that frightened Lalna. He looked up at the wall behind the baby, still frozen. A small whine escaped his dry lips as he noticed the shadow that was cast was much, much taller than him.

Shaking, Lalna forced his gaze around until he was face to face with the mage. Rythian's eyes were not nearly as wide as Honeydew's, but they were full of a fire to rival those of hell itself.

Without a word Rythian grabbed Lalna by his throat, lifting him off the ground and slamming his back into the cold marble of the wall.

"Rythian...please..." Lalna managed to choke out before the hand at his windpipe constricted further.

"Don't tell me you're about to beg for life." Even with the mask, the scientist could tell that Rythian was curling his lip in disgust.

"Please..." Lalna begged again, losing air and quickly falling into unconsciousness. The mage didn't have to wait long before he went limp.

Standing tall and dropping Lalna to the floor, Rythian turned his cold gaze to the child on the ground. His eyes flipped in a split second from piercing indigo to soft lilac.

Kneeling down and scooping the baby up in his arms, Rythian wrapped a blanket around her tiny body and tried to calm the crying child.

"Shhh, it's okay. You're safe now." He tucked the blanket farther around the small child's face and pressed his own forehead to hers. She continued crying.

In a last attempt, Rythian cooed softly in his native language. The child immediately stopped sobbing and stared at her father.

**Ending One**

He smiled and made the low chirping sound again, almost completely oblivious to his surroundings, and the Scientist who was slowly rising behind him with a heavy, metal pipe in hand.

Bang! With a thud Rythian's entire world went black and he fell limply to the cold floor. The floor was quickly stained with blood from the mage's skull and the air filled with the crying of an infant suddenly wrenched from her father's grip.

"Sorry mate. But I have to do this." Lalna hissed, grabbing the child roughly and kicking the unconscious man in the ribs for good measure.

"Lalna! Open this door!" Xephos screamed. His shouts were only somewhat muffled by the thick door. Shaking his head as if to clear it, Lalna looked up from what he was doing to glare at the spaceman beyond the two inches of metal. Then a thought crossed his mind. He had completely forgotten what he was doing.

Looking down again, Lalna saw that the needle was still empty, but that the baby had fallen asleep. Shrugging, the scientist pricked the small girl and filled the needle with a considerable amount of blood.

"Lalna!" The scientist stopped dead. Those weren't Xephos' cries. They were far too...feminine.

"Lalna! It's Zoey! Open up!" The blonde was suddenly terrified. Turning around, he saw Rythian still lying on the floor. His purple eyes were wide and cloudy, the pool of red staining the ground was far too large.

He looked back to the baby. Fear suddenly apparent in his eyes, he tiptoed over and checked the child for any movement.

He couldn't find any.

His search became frantic, pressing a finger to her tiny neck to try and find a pulse.

Not only was the child without a pulse, but her skin was already growing cold.

Lalna was absolutely terrified. He knew that Zoey was dangerous when angry, deadly dangerous. In his desperation, Lalna grabbed a needle off the marble counter and shoved it into his skin, not caring what it was as long as it saved him from this hell.

"Lalna!" Zoey pounded on the door next to Xephos. All noises had ceased from the lab, and that worried her more than if someone inside was screaming.

"Lalna, please!" The redhead tried knocking again, but to no avail. Finally, Xephos grabbed Honeydew's diamond pickaxe and swung it at the door, breaking the metal with little effort. When the door was downed however, Zoey almost wished it had stayed closed.

In one corner lay her beloved mage, eyes wide and misty, lying in a pool of his own blood. Along the opposite wall was a counter that held both a pale skinned baby and a blonde man who was slumped on the counter next to the child. They both looked like they were sleeping, but Zoey knew better. As hard as she tried she couldn't find any life in that room.

A hand flew to her mouth and tears formed in her eyes. She no longer had the strength to stand, falling to her knees, a strangled sob echoing from her throat.

"Rythian, Emily, no." The tears were now flowing freely.

"Lalna, why would you do this?" She didn't have enough strength left in her to be angry. She could only crawl over to her dead baby and hold her close.

"Zoey...I'm sorry." Xephos tried to help her, but she just shook her head.

"Please Xephos, just end it for me. I can't live without them."

With more regret than he could explain, the spaceman pulled sword from his belt and, silently, slid his blade across her throat. Zoey fell limply to the floor, leaving Xephos to mourn the lives lost with nothing more than an unconscious Honeydew for company.

Zoey blinked open her eyes, staring into a perfect, crystal blue sky. She clenched her fist around a handful of silky smooth fabric.

Looking up she saw a figure in the distance.

She recognised him immediately. As well as the infant in his arms.

"Rythian, Emily." This time, when she said their names in disbelief, she was smiling.

**Ending Two**

He smiled and made the low chirping sound again, then readied a teleport back to Blackrock.

Zoey looked up, worry etched on her features. She had thought she heard the door open.

"Rythian?" She called, fearful of someone else. She heard the warp of a teleport, then saw her mage appear from a purple swirl of smoke.

He was staring at something wrapped in his cape, but not saying a word.

"Is she okay?" Zoey asked in panic. The mage looked up at her, and smiled.

"She's perfect." He murmured, extending one hand to his wife and squeezing her shoulders. Zoey found herself looking down at a smiling little girl.

Wrapping one arm around her husband, and the other around her baby, Zoey let out a sigh of relief.

"She's okay." For the first time in hours, Zoey allowed herself a smile. "We're all okay."


End file.
